


Il cavaliere bianco

by LeNoir14



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Sword Art Online Fusion, F/M, Psychological Trauma, Trapped, game
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeNoir14/pseuds/LeNoir14
Summary: E se anche le classi 77 e 78 fossero rimaste incastrate nel gioco di Sword Art Online creato da Akihito Kayaba? E se arrivato al 72esimo piano il gioco non si fosse fermato, ma i giocatori fossero obbligati a procedere fino al 100esimo per sfidare il boss finale?Un AU crossover bizzarro partorito da una folle idea, dove i personaggi di Danganrompa sono comunque bloccati da qualche parte, Junko Enoshima non deve fare assolutamente nulla per diffondere la disperazione, tutti combattono per aver salva la vita ma Makoto è l'unico a combattere da solo, l'unico Single Player dell'avanguardia di Sao.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ancora tu... Naegi-kun?"

Allo sguardo smeraldino del giovane mancava sempre la giusta attenzione nel recepire il brillio divertito che la spadaccina Kirigiri era sempre pronta a celare; per questo motivo sentiva, nei suoi confronti, quel tetro timore che lo portava sempre a nascondersi dietro ai _-san_ e a tutte le formalità vigenti e conosciute tra uomo e donna. C'erano sentimenti che avrebbero parlato d'amore, di un lui incapace di aprirsi ad una lei, in generale del tenero batticuore che lo investiva ad ogni loro fortuito incontro. Ma c'erano anche scelte che lo ancoravano al suo passato senza concedere libere opportunità, spettri che ancora annebbiavano i suoi incubi e promesse ancora incapaci di essere definite concluse. Le distanze si ritenevano dunque necessarie... e lo sarebbero state comunque, perché se c'era qualcosa che il ragazzo aveva appreso, di Kirigiri, era senza dubbio l'incapacità di accettare una sconfitta. Anche quando si trattava del lieve smacco di un minuto.

La vita dei giocatori d'avanguardia, almeno fino al 70esimo livello, non aveva mai presentato le giuste occasioni di rammarico. Le _quest_ diminuivano all'innalzarsi della loro difficoltà, ma che esse divenissero una sorta di miraggio dei piani alti non venne contemplato nemmeno dalle menti più pessimiste. Ci si riversava nei vecchi dungeon per completare e ripetere quanto ancora rimaneva, ma c'erano anche i testardi, i fissati e gli orgogliosi, che nemmeno per sbaglio avrebbero retrocesso di un solo gradino, fosse pure per la fame virtuale che divorava i loro non corpi. Ci si arrangiava con quello che si aveva, e nel peggiore dei casi ci si azzuffava per potersi appropriare della sfida del giorno, investendo il tutto nei negozi super costosi che le nuove città avevano da offrire. Il fatto che Naegi avesse 300000 Cos in più da spendere a suo piacimento, dunque, fu ciò che spinse la ragazza ad avere quel tono superbo che tutti le odiavano dal profondo del cuore.

"Forse ti sembrerà scontato, ma... avevo davvero bisogno di quei soldi. Erano urgentissimi! Ho assolutamente bisogno di una spada più potente, e quella che desidero costa esattamente..."

"Ah, quindi punti alla Shining Regalia?"

Nel suo interromperlo, ella dimostrava sempre la sua impareggiabile arguzia. Sebbene fosse la principessa della stocco - e avrebbe ottenuto il grado di regina, se la grande _Asuna_ dei Cavalieri del giuramento di sangue non avesse già carpito a se simile fama e nomea - la sicumera con cui gestiva abilmente le informazioni inerenti ad ogni aspetto di SAO, anche ciò che all'apparenza non avrebbe avuto alcun grado di interesse, facevano di lei la degna super detective della Kibougamine Academy. Era stato quel mix di grazia e ingegno ad avergli rapito il cuore già ai tempi della vita reale, quando ancora si illudeva di essere realmente fortunato e la sua più grande preoccupazione verteva sul come muoversi senza pestar i piedi ad anima viva. Nemmeno allora vi erano state occasioni di dichiararsi, e se un tempo il suo grande ostacolo erano la scarsa autostima e un'eccessiva timidezza capace di friggergli il cervello - un pericolo che oggigiorno correva anche col Nerve Gear - adesso i suoi nemici erano la morte, il passato e, bisognava anche ammetterlo, la splendida divisa militare che incuteva allo stesso tempo timore e rispetto. Non ci si poteva ingannare sulla dedizione che Kyoko avesse speso per rendersi immune da ogni attacco senza per questo apparire un goffo pupazzetto di metallo, e si doveva alzare le mani nell'ammettere la sua intelligenza nell'aumentar continuo di difese a completi apparentemente civili e inadatti alla lotta. La gonna che le accarezzava le cosce, cosi come i lunghi stivali - di una tonalità che si adeguava perfettamente alle sfumature dei suoi occhi - non erano però di comune stoffa, e nemmeno l'occhio più fine avrebbe scorto la _skill_ che le rendeva immuni ad ogni attacco; immunità d'altro canto condivisa nei bellissimi ricami floreali che adornavano di lillá il candido pizzo della maglia sottostante, e che mal si celava nella cotta di maglia che metteva in evidenza il suo fisico minuto.

Negli interminabili minuti che spendeva ad osservarla, Naegi avrebbe potuto descriverla senza eccedere di superbia nella maestria dell'esattezza... ma simile dote preferiva tenersela per se, perché avrebbe certamente preferito morire divorato da un troll, piuttosto che dar voce a ciò che sussurrava la sua anima.

"Sai, è inutile che tieni chiusa quella bocca, ormai ho capito quale arma stai puntano"

Scambiando il suo silenzio per semplice ritrosia, Kirigiri aveva azzerato le distanze solo per potersi godere appieno il diritto di rivolgergli con fierezza l'indice accusatorio della sua mano.

"D'accordo, è quella la spada che cerco, ma che problema c'è se me ne impossesso, scusa?" Provò a replicare lui, tendendo le mani innanzi quasi a doverne mostrare il candore di fronte all'accusa di furto mossa nei suoi confronti.

"Mi pare ovvio, invece. Se tu te ne appropri, vuol dire che un mio uomo non potrà averla"chiosò, prendendo con garbo le precedenti distanze "e si dia il caso che Ishimaru-kun stesse giusto puntando a quell'arma"

I toni del comico smisero nel citare il nome del suo amico, e nelle iridi ametista che tanto sapevano scintillare all'intuizione fioriera di riscatto, comparve l'ombra del disappunto che Naegi aveva da tempo imparato a riconoscere. Era quello sguardo avvilito che sapeva infliggere stilettate di dolore lì dove la carne del suo corpo non presentava le difese adeguate, lo sguardo che preannunciava la ritirata di un vigliacco. Lui.

"Naegi-kun... perché non vuoi unirti alla gilda della Platinum’s peack?"

Se avesse davvero avuto quel coraggio eroico che tanto decantava chi osservava solo la sua esimia potenza di livello, si sarebbe almeno degnato di far presente alla ragazza quanto ella fosse divenuta prevedibile. C'era stato un tempo in cui l'animo spaesato di Naegi aveva vagato con riluttanza alla ricerca di risposte che sapeva non sarebbero mai giunte in suo soccorso, e nel suo vagabondare al pari di un cieco nulla era servito osservarla da lontano; tutto si era sempre tradotto in ridicoli balbettii e figuracce rimaste negli annali della famigerata classe 78. Classe che, nel suo toto, aveva scelto stupidamente la partecipazione collettiva a quel mortale gioco, riunendosi in seguito nel nome di una gilda che rievoca con geniale matematica la loro origine e il loro punto di incontro. E Kirigiri, ad ogni loro riunione, sembrava sempre intenzionata a ricordargli che c'era un posto anche per lui, che nell'assommarsi alla dozzina già presente il valore della gilda non avrebbe fatto altro che accrescere.

Ma lo diceva perché, forse per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva peccato di ingenuità. Perché ella credeva ancora di parlare al Makoto Naegi di un tempo, quello che avvertiva come suo massimo disagio da discutere l'aver accettato l'ingresso nella leggendaria Kibougamine senza sentirsene veramente degno.

"Fammi capire, ci tieni così tanto a questa spada da farmi entrare nel vostro ordine?" Tentò di sdrammatizzare.

"Naegi-kun..."

E, nel viso di lei, vi lesse una supplica che fermò all'istante la sua sciocca verve comica. Non conosceva, Kirigiri, il mostro che era diventato, ma la sua eccezionale capacità analitica rimaneva ancora eccelsa nel suo trono. Scorgere i suoi pensieri, quantunque su un viso virtuale, non riservava alcun tipo di difficoltà. E di certo il viso stesso di Makoto Naegi non avrebbe mai rappresentato una sfida.

Però il silenzio era qualcosa che nemmeno lei poteva negargli.

"Adesso devo andare. Ho passato così tanto tempo nei _dungeon_ da sentirmi a pezzi, e voglio assolutamente precipitarmi al fabbro di questo piano per comprarmi la spada che ho adocchiato, che ti piaccia o meno"

"Naegi-kun!"

"Mi dispiace, Kirigiri-san, ma la mia risposta rimane sempre la stessa"

E non ci furono altre spiegazioni. Nell'aere se ne sentiva il bisogno, lei ne sentiva il bisogno, e forse perfino lui avrebbe goduto di un gradevole senso di liberazione, una volta discusso del suo acerrimo problema.

Ma, anche se vigliacco, Naegi non aveva alcuna intenzione di accorciare le vie del suo dolore. Esse chiedevano un doveroso distanziarsi da tutti coloro che amava, e soprattutto il libero arbitrio di pensieri non condivisibili.

Nel vederlo allontanarsi, fu premura di Kyoko Kirigiri cercarne l'ombra, il passo cadenzato, la fievole figura mangiata dell'orizzonte. Intravedeva un muro, lei, e ne vedeva le fortificazioni inspessirsi all'aumentare del numero dei suoi dinieghi. Ma cosa occorresse, per anteporsi a tutti i dilemmi esistenziali del ragazzo, lei proprio non riusciva a comprenderlo


	2. Capitolo 2

“Scusatemi, sono in ritardo!”  
L’80esimo piano stupiva per la fisiognomica di gioco venuta a variare all’improvviso. Kayaba, il quale veniva ritenuto dai più un genio di malefica audacia, non si era risparmiato per il finale promesso, e ai giocatori - ignari di quella promessa lanciata quasi al livello di una minaccia - iniziava ad apparire più evidente il suo progetto quando, nelle varie illusioni di città incontrate lungo il loro percorso, non si erano visti catapultati in realtà in trappole mosse solo per mietere vittime. Una soddisfazione, almeno quella, che nessun giocatore gli aveva dato, perché i prossimi alla vittoria non volevano nemmeno contemplarla, la morte, per quanto galvanizzati dalla vetta raggiunta.

Nelle varie sorprese riservategli, dunque, era stata unanime la scelta di riunire i capi delle maggiori gilde di gioco per carpirsi a vicenda quante più informazioni possibili, e se alcuni di loro dimostravano una collaborazione ai limiti dell’inesistente, bastava la carica emotiva dei grandi campioni, primo tra tutti il grande Kirito – sempre spalleggiato dalla Saetta, colei che aveva preso a sé l’incarico di comandante all’interno della sua stessa gilda – a placare malcontenti, istigazioni varie e svogliatezza suprema. Togami, che ivi presiedeva quale capo della propria gilda, ammirava – sempre nella compostezza da lui stesso impostasi – la flemma che guidava quei giovani nella cima delle alte sfere del gioco, e se da un lato si corrodeva per quel senso di supremazia venuto a mancargli sotto i piedi, dall’altro godeva dell’intelligenza sufficiente per comprendere quanto loro fossero necessari nei posti che occupavano.

E, d’altronde, non era certo per rodersi il fegato che aveva prestato il suo fine orecchio e la sua accattivante voce ad estranei di origine plebea. Quel maledetto piano aveva già rischiato di fregarli una volta, facendoli capitare in una città fantasma – e con fantasma si intendeva popolata da spettri mutanti pronti a divorare gli incauti passanti – proprio quando tentavano di recuperare le forze dopo un faticoso dungeon; a detta della geniale Kirigiri – e lui si era mostrato pienamente d’accordo, con questa sua ipotesi – non era da escludere che proprio quelle case apparentemente diroccate, che le mappe – per giusta equità – evitavano di segnalare come aree sicure, altro non erano se non numerosi dungeon minori, una sorta di prosecuzione di quei boschi e di quelle foreste lì visti come dominanti del paesaggio. Gli slim che la facevano da padrone, scimmioni dalle orride zanne – di quelli che non se ne vedevano dal 35esimo piano – e da un’agilità ritenuta pericolosa, si confinavano in suddette arie proprio per confondere i giocatori circa il luogo nel quale era possibili rinvenirli; farli credere come unica specie del piano era lo scopo principale, lo stratagemma vincente per nascondere invece trappole più subdole e meschine. Un qualcosa che Kirito non si decideva a riconoscere a Kayaba – affermando che, comunque, nell’uomo vi era almeno la giustizia di aver creato un gioco ‘onesto’ – e che Togami, se fosse stato libero di dar voce alla sua verve cinica, avrebbe liquidato come semplice masochismo del ragazzo per il difendere un sistema che comunque decideva della loro vita in quanto a qualità e durata.

Nella buona sostanza dell’evento, comunque, era stata premura di Togami prendere atto di tutto quanto era stato snocciolato dalle parti in causa intorno alla tavolata, annettendo il tutto alle parti di mappa che ancora la sua squadra non era riuscita a raccogliere. Era in procinto di abbandonare la seduta – perché ormai prossima a dilungarsi su temi che non lo interessavano affatto, come ad esempio la speranza di una vittoria netta e di una prossima uscita dal gioco – quando sentì improvvisamente quella voce. Una voce che aveva imparato a riconoscere, e che non pensava di udire proprio quel giorno.

Makoto Naegi, il fiato corto dopo la lunga corsa fatta, si stagliava nell’ingresso dell’angusto salone scelto per l’assemblea quasi fosse divenuto un moderno Ercole appena uscito fuori dalle sue dodici fatiche. Lasciava ai suoi occhi il compito di valutare i visi di tutti – forse per scorgervi qualche traccia di astio o di ritrosia nei suoi confronti – e di soppesare il luogo nel quale era finito così di fretta – uno stanzone buio e umidiccio decorato soltanto dal tavolone posto al centro di un pavimento anonimamente grigio – per poi rivolgere le dovute riverenze come era solito fare nei momenti in cui si riteneva in torto. Lo vide fare un inchino impacciato, Togami, e sorrise impercettibilmente quando comprese che nemmeno si era accorto della sua presenza.

“Naegi _il cavaliere bianco_?” Fu lo stupido commento di un tale, Klein, seduto dalla parte opposta rispetto alla sua posizione “Non pensavo ti saresti fatto vivo”

“In quanto giocatore solitario, è ovvio che debba presiedere, per rappresentare se stesso”

Hajime Hinata, al suo fianco quale membro della sua gilda, la ***, doveva aver avuto il suo stesso pensiero scocciato, all’udire di una campana così stonata. Gli aveva certamente rubato la battuta, pensò l’ex scion, ma di certo non poteva affermare di essere deluso dal suo intervento.

“Mi dispiace di aver fatto così tardi, ma non ho fatto altro che incappare in una città fantasma dietro l’altra...” e sospirava di parole mancate, quasi fosse stato d’obbligo giustificare quell’entrata rocambolesca con ulteriori dettagli. Senza nemmeno rendersi conto delle occhiate stranite che stava ricevendo in quel momento.

“... ma le città infestate sono solo il cinquanta per cento di questo piano” fu il commento stupefatto di Asuna, ritta dall’arrivo di Makoto, “Come hai fatto a prenderli tutti?”

“Si direbbe che qualcuno sia stato molto sfortunato”

Solo quando ebbe dato luogo a quelle parole, provocatorie per chi le aveva da intendere, Naegi si accorse della sua persona. Gli vide dilatare le iridi smeraldine in coordinazione allo spalancarsi della bocca, e fu proprio quella sua reazione a farlo scattare a ridere, in una maniera dapprima sommessa, poi di grado più esilarante.

Makoto Naegi aveva ormai capito quanto fosse inutile quel titolo da super ultra liceale fortunato che l’accademia Kibougamine li aveva due anni addietro cucito addosso. Inutile non tanto perché, a detta di tutti – e di lui per primo – essere fortunati non poteva essere un talento – o almeno questo era quello che pensava, prima di incontrare quel disastro umano di nome Komaeda – quanto perché di fortunato, lui, aveva davvero ben poco. Lo aveva dimostrato ampiamente nella vita reale e lo continuava a dimostrare in quel gioco maledettamente mortale, mentre continuava la sua partita in solitaria rischiando continuamente di lasciarci la pelle. Quella risata da parte di Togami, dunque, benché ritenuta non necessaria e decisamente fuori luogo, andava a spiegarsi verso quella piega di pensieri che, su di lui invece, non facevano altro effetto se non quello di deprimerlo ulteriormente.

Togami Byakuya era nato per comandare. Non immaginava quali dovevano essere state le liti che erano nate all’origine della Platinum’s Peak, le intuiva soltanto dal pensiero rivolto a tutte le teste calde che non avevano mai potuto vedere lo scion e che di certo non vi avrebbero dato peso nel corso di una battaglia, ma perfino lui era in grado di ammettere quanto quel ruolo gli si addicesse in pieno, sia perché l’arguzia del ragazzo era molto più sviluppata di quanto il suo narcisismo lasciasse a vedere, sia perché nel suo acume c’era la giusta freddezza per prendere in mano le redini più riottose al controllo. Certo, simili qualità rendevano meritevole – forse anche di un gradino più elevato – quella che era invece conosciuta con il titolo di vice, ma sapeva anche che non era l’ambizione a muovere i pensieri della sua cara amica, e che anzi ella preferiva muoversi nell’ombra, piuttosto che esibirsi al centro di ogni sguardo. Probabilmente, nell’ipotesi di dover difendere le sue idee, Kirigiri aveva preferito puntare a qualcuno con abbastanza neuroni da farli funzionare, piuttosto che soggetti tutto muscoli e istinto. Gli bastava pensare ad Owada o a Kuwata, per immaginarsi i perfetti soggetti da _non_ prendere in considerazione per un eventuale titolo di comando.

Elegante nella posa da cavaliere che si era costruito per quel gioco, continuava a fissarlo con quell’aria provocatoria capace di mandare in bestia chiunque incapace di avere sotto controllo le sue pulsioni omicide, ma nemmeno Togami poteva comprendere che in lui, in Makoto, tutto ciò che vedeva era solo motivo di grande sollievo. Saperlo vivo, saperlo al sicuro, saperlo felice; nel suo rifiutarsi costante alla sua vecchia classe, nel suo punirsi deflagrante, aveva sempre avvertito l’ennesimo male del suo egoismo in un aiuto che poteva essere offerto e ceduto agli unici per i quali avrebbe volentieri sacrificato la propria vita, pur di saperli al sicuro. C’erano delle ragioni, valide perché vissute con dolore, certe perché verificate nelle sue sventurate avventure, solide perché ormai radicate fin nel profondo dei suoi pensieri; per queste lui doveva continuare quell’assurdo gioco nella nomea di cavaliere solitario. Non l’eroe, non il bianco della speranza; lui era solo Makoto, guerriero per danno e non per scelta, e come tale portava sventura. Perché lui, in fondo, doveva rinominarsi come ultra sfortunato liceale.

Ogni movimento di Togami appariva liquido come il colare lento dell’acqua che scorre. La sedie divenne inopportuna, nel suo muoversi agile e dinoccolato, i suoi passi la dovuta distanza da porre tra lui, raffinato cavaliere, e la marmaglia plebea che ancora lo fissava come se fosse ammattito. Principesco come lui aveva l’onere di sentirsi – a detta sua – si fregiava di simile titolo indossando con orgoglio abiti sfarzosi, che di utile forse avevano ben poco, ma che di contro valorizzavano la sua figura al pari di un diadema in mezzo alla lamina pronta a sorreggerlo. La lunga giacca azzurra, ornata di fregi candidi e dorati, copriva una candida camicia di pizzo con annesso fiocco inamidato, e nascondeva quasi per intero la seta pregiata dei suoi pantaloni, a loro volta sovrastati da morbidi stivali di camoscio in tinta col dorato dei suoi morbidi capelli. Al contrario di Kirigiri, che della bellezza aveva sposato anche la sicurezza e la praticità, al giocatore Naegi veniva spontaneo il dubbio sulle skills difensive in merito a simile outfit, perché l’occhio allenato non scorgeva l’argento del ferro o il rosso di un rame ben lavorato. C’era solo grazia, esimia bellezza gratuitamente distribuita – e certamente la gioia trasfigurata in virtuale della cara Fukawa, cotta pazzamente di lui già ai tempi di un banalissimo completo – e null’altro, quasi non ci fosse necessità di difesa, in un ottantesimo piano già presentatosi nel pieno delle sue insidie. Sperò ovviamente di sbagliarsi, di sottovalutare il ragazzo che ormai si era fatto a lui sempre più vicino, ma nella sua mente si faceva largo il dubbio che la sicumera con il quale era solito muoversi lo scion non fosse altro che una spada a doppio taglio, in SAO.

“Ancora deciso a snobbare la nostra presenza”

Era un sussurro lieve, quasi minaccioso, e tutto calibrato al non rendersi udibile.

“Sai bene che non è per quello, Togami-san”

“Io so solo che, continuando così, ti farai solo ammazzare. Il tuo estraniarti dagli altri nuoce alla salute psichica dei miei campioni, e il tuo alto livello è solo mal giostrato, se lasciato in balia di se stesso. Come comandante, è mio dovere farti presente che la tua testardaggine non ha alcun modo di essere etichettata come intelligente. Perfino un beater come Kirito ha ceduto ad una gilda.”

Naegi avrebbe avuto molti modi di rispondere ad una simile arringa. Spiegargli che lui non era lo scemo del villaggio pronto a farsi eroe solo perché così sarebbe stato conosciuto in tuta Aincrad, dirgli che la sua lista delle priorità aveva obiettivi molto differenti da quelli intuibili ad un occhio esterno, e parlargli magari della vera, unica ragione in merito ai suoi sensi di colpa. Spiegare perché lui non era degno della Platinum’s Peack, o tantomeno della 78, spiegargli che lui, in quanto assassino, non aveva alcuna ragione di avvicinarsi ad un nuovo essere umano, disintegrandolo con la sua sfiga. C’erano tante ragioni, forse troppe, e proprio per quel loro accavallarsi nella sua mente si tradussero in vuoto, annichilimento, silenzio. Non ci fu risposta, e Togami comprese che, da Naegi, non avrebbe ottenuto null’altro che il muro nel quale aveva deciso di trincerarsi.

“Questo è ciò che avevo da dirti in quanto comandante” concluse dunque “In quanto membro della classe 78... no, in quanto tuo _amico_ , Naegi” e sottolineò quella parola, tanto atipica di lui, tanto lontana dal ragazzo strafottente e riottoso all’umano sentimento che aveva messo piede per la prima volta nell’Accademia Kibougamine “voglio dirti che non esistono errori, di alcun genere, che tu possa aver commesso in grado di allontanarti da noi. Se hai sbagliato, noi ti perdoneremo; se sei inciampato in qualche tentazione, noi ci rideremo sopra e te la faremo passare liscia; se hai offeso qualcuno, noi ti difenderemo da qualunque ritorsione. Lo faremo, Naegi, e sai perché? Perché è la 78, perché noi agiamo così e perché non abbiamo mai lasciato indietro nessuno. Nemmeno quando questi voleva essere lasciato solo.

Parlava così, Togami, perché era certo delle sue parole. Indietro si trovava quel ragazzino presuntuoso, appena uscito vincitore dalle numerose sfide di famiglia, quando era giunto nella sua nuova classe liceale, e lì avrebbe tanto voluto rimanere, perché si riteneva fin troppo superiore per mescolarsi con gentaglia non abbastanza intelligente da superare la forza neuronale di un plancton. Sarebbe stato solo Togami Byakuya, lo sciocco superficiale pronto ad annullare il resto della sua esistenza per celebrare la sua vita su altari di altitudine maestosa, ma erano intervenute persone capace di farlo ricredere, di spingerlo lontano dalle sue iniziali convinzioni, di condizionarlo con la loro amicizia e il loro affetto. Citava volentieri l’attaccamento morboso con il quale Fukawa era solita rivolgergli, ma non era da dimenticare la testardaggine di Naegi nel volerlo considerare un suo compagno, un suo amico e un membro insostituibile della classe 78. Era stato il principio del suo cambiamento, il nucleo della sua evoluzione, e il principale responsabile del capovolgimento delle sue priorità. Ecco perché non accettava la nuova piega di quella situazione, ecco perché non riusciva ad accettare quella nuova testardaggine così mal sfruttata.

Uscì dalla stanza consapevole di non aver altri argomenti per convincerlo, cosciente che non quel giorno avrebbe ottenuto l’agognato sì. Lo lasciava indietro anche se mille altre frasi supplicavano di essere espresse, e non indifferente rimase il suo cuore quando non si vide rincorso, preso di spalle, affrontato, magari anche aggredito per quella sua grande arroganza.

Ma Togami aveva imparato l’arte dell’essere paziente. Il silenzio quel giorno, e magari un giorno la riconciliazione. La 78 sapeva attendere, per i suoi membri; aveva atteso lui, quando nemmeno si voleva fare ospite. Di certo non avrebbe obiettato il ritardo di Makoto Naegi.


End file.
